‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beats ‘Honesto' and 'Adarna'
January 30, 2014 IBC-13’s first-ever and top-rating fantasy series Janella in Wonderland remains to be the no.1 fantaserye to catch the debut of Janella Salvador as the grown up Janella last Monday (January 23). Salvador top bills the very first fantaserye about a girl who turned into a mermaid tale. The series is said to be a heart-warming fantasy series — fantasy, drama and romance rolled into one. Based on the data from Kantar Media last Monday (January 27), the first fantasy series topbilled by the teen actress Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale Janella Bernardo grows up as 15-year-old garnered all-time 36.4% national TV ratings, or more than twice the viewership than of its rival in ABS-CBN like Honesto which is getting 31.4% and GMA like Adarna which only got 14.9%. Aside from Janella, TV viewers also waited for the first appearance of Marlo Mortel in the fantasy series. Last January 23, in the underwater and the island was destroyed by fire and death, mom and dad pleased that Janella was fell down into the sea and she was sick under the sea, but instead, Janella (Janella Salvador) who turning 15, was awake while swim and she discovers that she can breathe in water as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and going to Oceana while Janella met up with her Queen Calissa (Kat Alano), and also Zuma (played by Alyanna Angeles). So that, father King Triton (Alfred Vargas) and his adviser Sebastian (voiced by Elmo Magalona) that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). In the land, Victor Ramos (Marlo Mortel), Janella's love interest, who will fall in love again. Meanwhile, Janella back to the land with her friends Fallon (Shy Carlos) and Andy (Alexandra Macanan) who are in high school. In Janella's house, her mom Dianne (Angelu de Leon) and his dad Danny (Bobby Andrews) give Janella to wear a school uniform. Because of that, Janella went to high school with her friends Fallon and Andy who is also on the same year level as she is, along with their classmates like Eric (Kiko Estrada), James (CJ Navatoo) and Ronald (Joshua Dionisio). In Ramos' house, Victor see that his foster dad Marvin and her oldest sister Bettina while Victor loves Janella. Janella tells his dad Danny, of the incident. Her mom Dianne gave his dad Danny explains that Janella's mother Jenine (Jenine Desiderio), and that Janella was given to their mom and dad as a baby to raise because she was born with legs. Janella believe that and goes to her friends Fallon and Andy, telling them the story. Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is a mermaid. Zuma explains to Janella that her mother is Mayleen, previous queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. Mayleen's current queen is Eris, Calissa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Mayleen went missing years earlier. Zuma hopes that Janella will claim her birthright and usurp Eris. Janella refuses, and in her anger throws the necklace she'd been wearing since she was an infant. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Calissa, confirming that she is alive. Janella uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and agrees to go to Oceana in the hopes that Mayleen can make Janella normal again. With Zuma as her guide, Janella arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends Syrenka (Jai Agpangan) and Kim (Joj Agpangan), and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. The Destinies tell Janella that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Eris: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfish and Eris' protective necklace. According to Salvador, there is having a new rival program because she is now competing with anyone. “Oh my gee, I just always strive to do my best at work. I think focused on improving my craft of competing with others than a soap operas she is oh my super gee,” said Janella. Meanwhile, the Kapinoy primetime princess believes that despite its new competition, TV viewers will still continue to support Janella in Wonderland because of the upcoming heart-warming, adventure, fantasy, action and romance scenes in the fantasy drama series. “I believe they’ll keep on following our story with the exciting challenges that Janella will face in the coming weeks, especially now that her new boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) already accepted her as his love-team,” Janella shared. In the meantime, a mermaid tale Janella was revealed that her friends Syrenka and Kim looks at the sea creatures, but Eris (Alessandra de Rossi) denied that. How will Janella was defeat for Eris? Don’t miss Janella in Wonderland, weeknights at 7:45PM, on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime right after Express Balita. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. 'List of episode' Janella will go swim under the sea in the Oceana while she uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid (Janella in Wonderland). * She's A Mermaid for Janella * January 29, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * Janella for Oceana * February 5, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * Janella Swimming In The Sea * February 12, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * Under the Sea * February 19, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * You, Me and The Deep Blue Sea * February 26, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * Janella Returns to the Sea * March 5, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Zuma appear with Victor and Janella) * Follow That Splash! * March 12, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Snouts appear with Victor and Janella) * Oh My Mermaid! * March 17, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy with Victor, when Snouts appears to the girls with Victor) * Splish like Splash! * March 26, 2014 (Janella, when Zuma appear with Janella and Fallon) * Janella, She Is So Hotter * April 2, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Snouts appears to the girls) * A Mermaid Tale for Janella * April 9, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Snouts appear with Victor and Janella) * Ursula Swim Back * April 15, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Zuma appear with Victor and Janella) * She Is So Being Lonely Tail * April 23, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Snouts appears to the girls) * Janella Avoids Eris * April 30, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Zuma appear with Victor and Janella) * Shark is Back! * May 7, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * Facing the Danger * May 14, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Snouts appear with Victor and Janella) * Forever Your Darling * May 20, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Zuma appear wuith Victor and Janella) * Janella Down Under the Sea * May 28, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Zuma appear with Victor and Janella) * The Enemy of World * June 4, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Snouts appear with Victor and Janella) * Heart of Crisis * June 11, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * Mermaid for Good * June 17, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Snouts appears to the girls) * Janella Rounds Back to Ursula * June 25, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma appears to the girls) * Reunion of the Swim * July 1, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Zuma appear with Victor and Janella) * Janella, My Mermaid Is Good! * July 8, 2014 (Janella with Victor, when Snouts appear with Victor and Janella) * The Final Battle of Island * July 15, 2014 (Janella with her friends Fallon and Andy, when Zuma and Snouts appears to the girls) * The Mermaid Ending * July 18, 2014 (return to the land and in the end, Janella with Victor go under the sea) Janella returns to the land (Janella in Wonderland). * Janella Saves The Day * January 31, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and Victor) * Janella's Underwater Tail * February 7, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad) * My First Kiss * February 14, 2014 (Janella returns to the land while wake up with Victor, see that mom and dad) * I Dream of Love * February 21, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and Victor) * Janella Bummed! * March 3, 2014 (Marvin and Victor showed that Janella is death returns to land but Marlo carries Janella) * Janella Discovers the Truth * March 7, 2014 (Janella with Victor, mom and dad) * Oh My Super G!, it's True Love * March 14, 2014 (Janella with Victor, mom and dad) * Victor Saves Janella at Island * March 21, 2014 (Victor showed that Janella returns to the land and with mom and dad) * Happy Birthday Janella! * March 28, 2014 (Janella returns to the land and she going to her 16th birthday with mom and dad, Marvin and Bettina, Fallon and Andy, Victor) * Victor Who Loves You, Janella * April 7, 2014 (Victor showed that Janella returns to the land) * Janella Brace Herself * April 11, 2014 (Janella with Victor, mom and dad) * Janella's Transformation * April 21, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad) * The Mermaid Princess * April 25, 2014 (Janella with Victor) * Why Can't She Be You? * May 2, 2014 (Janella with Victor) * So Much Loved, Janella * May 9, 2014 (Janella with mom and Victor) * Battle of Enemy Island * May 16, 2014 (Janella with Victor) * Janella, Who Loved You Victor * May 23, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and Victor) * Crystal Heart * May 30, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and Victor) * A Date in a Boyfriend * June 9, 2014 (Janella with Victor) * Date with a Mermaid * June 16, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and Victor) * The Magic Ocean * June 20, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and victor) * Janella vs. The Evil Beneth, One After Another * June 30, 2014 (Janella with Victor) * You're My Love * July 11, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and Victor) * The Mermaid Ending * July 18, 2014 (Janella with mom and dad, and Victor with Marvin and Bettina) (return to the land and in the end, Janella with Victor go under the sea)